


A Heartbreaking Betrayal

by Delena_Stark



Series: Irondad/Spiderson One shots [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aunt Pepper Potts, F/F, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Little Shit, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delena_Stark/pseuds/Delena_Stark
Summary: Usually when you have a best friend it is supposed to last forever. However, when that person abandons you. It is one of the most painful.Unfortunately Peter learns that harsh lesson. Fortunately he's got his family on his side who will protect him.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Irondad/Spiderson One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889860
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow I started writing this. It just wouldn't leave my head. So I hope you guys like it. I decided to separate it in two different parts so it was not just one super long one.

Peter tried to run as he saw that his bullies were catching up to him. He tried to hide trying to remember when it had become this bad. How had everything changed so horribly in less than a week as he hid in an empty classroom.

~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~

_ Peter was walking down the hall holding his books. He stopped at his locker and opened it while looking at something. All of a sudden Flash shut the locker and almost caught Peter’s finger with the door. _

_ Flash said in a cold voice, “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Penis Parker everyone. What are you doing here? No one actually wants you here honestly. It would be incredible if we could get rid of the trash that you are.” _

_ Ned showed up behind, “why don’t you just leave him alone Flash?” _

_ Flash rolled his eyes, “Well if it isn’t your chubby friend to the rescue how pathetic. Need someone to fight your battles Penis?” _

_ Peter opens his mouth to respond, “Leave me alone Flash.” _

_ Mr Harrington responds dejectedly to Peter, “Mr. Parker. Leave Flash alone and move out of the way.” _

_ Peter responds, “But this is my locker.” _

_ Mr Harrington motions him obviously not wanting to get his favorite student in trouble. He hated how people treated Peter; he tried to make a complaint but got threatened with his job. Adding the fact that Flash’s dad is a senator it was even worse the kid could get away with anything. _

_ Peter sighs and moves away. He loved his school but lately it had gotten bad with bullying. Then there was Flash’s dad who would just give money and they would just turn a blind eye. Often he would get in trouble instead.  _

_ After they left Peter went back to his locker and got what he needed. He hated that he was prirah of the school. No one wanted to associate with him because of his status only Ned did since they were friends from childhood. _

_ Ned smiled, “So there is a party coming up we should go; it would help our status.” _

_ Peter shook his head no, “No I really don’t want to go to one.” _

_ Ned rolled his eyes, “Come on it will be fun. Plus we can finally stop being losers honestly. We need to build our population.” _

_ Peter sighs, “I don’t think one party will help honestly.” _

_ Ned completely ignored him, “We should hang tonight and plan what to wear for the party.” _

_ Peter looked at him a little hurt that he was being ignored, ‘I can’t hang today…” _

_ Ned looked a little annoyed, “Why? What could be more important?” _

_ Peter looks around, “I got an internship at Stark Industries.” _

_ Ned gasps, “No way we need to tell everyone…” _

_ Peter shook his head, “No I cannot tell anyone I signed an NDA form and it prohibits me from saying anything.” Peter lies in reality he rather not say a word he doesn’t want people to pretend to become his friend. Plus he did not want anyone to know of his close relationship with Tony. _

_ Ned shrugs but doesn’t believe him. “Whatever I am going to class. Just come to the party on Friday. I mean you have two days to choose what to wear.” He promptly walks away. _

_ Later that day _

_ After Peter is picked up from school. He arrives at the tower and goes up through the personal elevator to the penthouse.  _

_ He sighs and sits wondering why Ned all the sudden wants to become popular and since when he has cared about that. For him it is better to be truthful. But he doesn’t say anything about it. He changes into some clothes he doesn’t mind getting dirty.  _

_ He bumps into Dr. Strange who is Tony’s boyfriend. And smiles. He loved Stephen. He thinks he is so cool because he can do magic. He had actually gotten comfortable with him and began to call him Dr. Dad while just dad was reserved for Tony. _

_ Peter still stutters when he runs into him. “Hi Dr. Dad.” _

_ Stephen smiles warmly at Peter. “Hey, Peter how are you?” _

_ At that moment Tony walks in, having gotten the notification that his Spiderbaby had arrived from school. He gives Stephen a quick kiss on the lips and smiles. “How are you Pete?” _

_ Peter’s eyes light up, “I’m good dad.” _

_ Tony smiled as he looked at Peter, “Have you eaten today?” As he snuggled into his boyfriend. _

_ Peter blushes as he feels he is intruding in the moment and begins to walk out. “Um I had lunch but I’m not hungry…” _

_ Tony stops him in his tracks. “No way you need to eat. Spiderbabies have enhanced metabolism so let me make you a snack.” _

_ Peter looks at him, “I really don’t want to disturb you or Dr. Dad.” _

_ Tony rolls his eyes, “Nice try Spiderbaby but you are not disturbing us at all okay. If you don’t eat I will call your aunt May or aunt Pepper. Do you want me to do that?” _

_ Peter gulps in fear. “Not really my aunts are scary.” _

_ Tony laughs as he begins to prepare a sandwich, “tell me about it. I had wondered why May was so scary when I first met her and it turns out she’s Pepper’s half sister. It made sense after that.” _

_ Stephen chuckled at both. “Well I need to go and do some work. Have fun you two and be careful. I really do not want to deal with another episode of the scary aunts.” He waved at Peter goodbye before giving Tony a quick kiss summoning a portal and disappearing. _

_ Tony has an awestruck look forgetting about the bread for a moment. _

_ Peter smirks. “Um dad I don’t like burnt toast.” _

_ Tony blushes, “oops. Saved it just in time. Here you go baby.” _

_ Peter smiles, “Thank you dad.” He eats his sandwich.  _

_ Tony turns around trying not to cry because Peter called him dad. Despite Peter calling him dad for months now it still made his heart skip a beat like the first time. “Your welcome, roo.” _

_ After Peter finished his sandwich. They both walked down to the lab. They began to upgrade the suit getting lost in the process and listening to music they didn’t realize someone had walked in. _

_ Pepper smiles, “Hi guys.” _

_ She startled both and they smiled and greeted her. _

_ Pepper looked at them, “So Tony I am going to go on a business trip for a couple days for some important meetings. You are in charge of going to meetings here. By the way May called in that she got called into work. She is asking if Peter can stay for the night?” _

_ Tony nods, “Of course there is no problem with that. Meetings? Really Pep?” _

_ Pepper smirks, “If you don’t go. I will ask Stephen to deal with you.” _

_ Tony shuddered at the thought. He had no idea how one of his best friends and his boyfriend became good friends but it was scary. They kept him in line at all times. Throw in a little Spiderbaby who knew how to make him melt and his scary aunt. Tony had been at his healthiest of all time. _

_ Pepper smirked because she got what she wanted and turned to Peter, “Be safe sweetie make sure to get your dad into bed at a reasonable time” she laughed as she teased them.  _

_ Peter runs over and gives his aunt a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Have a safe trip auntie Pepper.” _

_ Pepper smiled and hugged him back. “Thanks sweetie.” _

_ Tony smiles at them and then something catches his attention, “Wait why is he in charge of getting me in bed on time?” _

_ Pepper smirks, “Because he is the most responsible one out of the two of you. Plus you cannot deny him anything. Bye guys.” She walked out as Tony grumbled. _

_ Peter smiled a little but his expression changed a bit. _

_ Tony had noticed his kid had been a little down today. He decided to ask. “What’s up kiddo why the long face?” _

_ Peter sighs, “You noticed?” _

_ Tony made a sound of agreement, “Excuse me I am Tony Stark. I notice everything.” _

_ Stephen walks in right behind. “Except that time Peter had a stab wound and if it wasn’t for me noticing you would have had no idea.” _

_ Tony jumps so high in the air as he is startled while Peter laughs at Tony’s reaction.  _

_ Stephen chuckles giving Tony a kiss on the lips, “what is wrong Peter? You know you can tell us.” _

_ Peter sighs, “I really don’t want to bother you guys. I mean don’t you two want to just spend time together.” _

_ Stephen and Tony both shake their heads. Urging him to open up. _

_ Peter looks at them, “okay so I accidentally told Ned that I have the “internship” coverup. I know I had to keep it a secret…” _

_ Tony rolls his eyes, “Pete you don’t have to keep it a secret. You can tell anyone you want. But anyways continue.” _

_ Peter sighs, “oh okay. So Ned wants to tell everyone about that but I don’t and he also wants to go to a party but I really don’t want to go either. He wants to go and tell people so we can become more popular. I honestly don’t care about popularity honestly.” _

_ Stephen smiles sadly at Peter. “Can I just say that you seem more responsible than Tony was most likely at your age.” _

_ Tony laughs, “how rude. Anyways Pete if you don’t want to go then don’t. I’m sorry your friend is acting like that. But why don’t you take the rest of today and tomorrow to think if you want to go or not. You are staying Friday. If you don’t want to go then we spend the day watching movies. Then Saturday and Sunday you can patrol when your suit is ready from the upgrades it needs.” _

_ Peter thinks of the proposition, “Okay sounds like a good idea. Thank you.” _

_ Stephen smiles, “You’re welcome Peter. We are always here for you. So you are staying tonight. Pepper already let me know I am in charge of both of you. So you two need to go to bed early Peter has school. While you Mr. have a meeting at 8 am. And no you can’t skip the meeting.” _

_ Both sighed dejectedly that they cannot stay up late. They have dinner. Watch a movie and then go to bed. _

_ The next morning they get up. Had breakfast or well Peter guilted Tony into having breakfast by turning his puppy dog eyes on him. Stephen hid his smile behind his coffee. _

_ After they all went their separate ways.  _

_ Peter arrives at school. When he is cornered by Flash. _

_ Flash pushes him against the wall. “So what is this that you have an internship at Stark Industries? Are you really that pathetic Penis? Your parents didn’t want you nor did your uncle. I bet your aunt wishes she could get rid of you. I guess I can understand why your worthless ass is made up such as a lie.” _

_ Peter stares confused because he did not tell anyone else besides Ned about the “internship” before he could react. Flash punched him in the face calling him a waste of space and walked off. _

_ Peter went to the bathroom to clean up a little bit. While he was there Ned had walked in as well. _

_ Peter looked at him. “Why did you tell people about the internship? I didn’t want anyone to know about it.”  _

_ Ned looked at him and scoffed, “No you need to tell people about it since my popularity will depend on it. If it is true I want to meet Tony Stark just to prove it.” _

_ Peter looked hurt by his best friend's comments, “Mr. Stark is not interested in that. I already made a mistake telling you about it when he didn’t want me too. He is not interested in meeting anyone right now.”  _

_ Ned scoffed, “yeah whatever man. Don’t let me meet him then. I’m going to class.” _

_ Peter looked hurt at the harsh remarks from Ned and obvious snide comments. They continued through the day as Ned not sitting with Peter and he stood wondering what had gone wrong and why his best friend was acting like this.  _

_ Peter stayed quiet throughout the day even when he went home to his aunt May’s. She was worried for him and called Tony to ask him if something had happened. _

_ Tony got worried and promptly showed up at Peter’s asking him what happened.  _

_ Peter just said he didn’t want to talk about it which worried Tony but he couldn’t exactly do much.  _

_ Tony managed to coax Peter into promising if it kept bothering him he would tell him what was going on. _

_ The next morning Peter went to school and it was Friday the day of the party. Peter was trying to decide what he wanted to do if he even wanted to go or not. _

_ Ned was still upset with him and didn’t even talk to him.  _

_ Peter was getting upset with how Ned was acting. He decided to go to the party so that he could talk to Ned himself. He just hoped he wouldn’t regret the decision.  _

_ In the afternoon he told his aunt May that he was going to go to the party after all. He also let Tony know that he would be sleeping over at Ned’s. _

_ Tony smiled and said that it was no problem to have fun and call him if he needed anything. Tony told him that he was excited to spend a quiet night with his boyfriend but he also wished Peter was there with them. _

_ Peter smiled and said that he was just saying that but Stephen responded saying that he also wished Peter was there with them. If there was any issue it didn't matter how small it was that he could call them. _

_ Peter responded that he understood and thanked them for their own concern towards him.  _

_ Peter got ready for the party and May drove him there. He looked intimidated when he walked into the party. _

_ The party was in full swing as there were people drinking and possibly also doing illegal things.  _

_ Peter gulped as he looked at all the people. When he noticed people whispering about him. He got even more and more nervous as he stared confused at the people. _

_ All the sudden what he heard next broke his heart. The only reason he could hear despite all the loud noises was because of his Spidey senses. _

_ Ned was there drinking and talking with Flash about how much of a loser Peter was in all honesty and that he had only hung out with him because of pity. He got up as Flash gave him the microphone and decided to say it out loud to the party.  _

_ Ned saw Peter and smirked at his heartbroken expression, “Hello everyone look who is here the loser and liar known as Penis Parker. Earlier this week he lied about having an internship at Stark Industries. Which is hilarious because who would want him. He is a freak and so boring. I hated pretending to be his friend. So I realized the only reason I was a “loser” was because of him. He is the reason I did not have any other friends. So I realized who wants to be friends with someone who is as worthless as him when I can be friends with people who are obviously better and not just pathetic orphans.” _

_ Flash and everyone was laughing at Peter’s broken expression and started chanting Penis Parker. The thing that had hurt more was the fact his best friend from childhood had done this to him. _

_ Ned continued, “I mean who likes using Legos at this age. I had to pretend because my mom apparently loves him and would have been suspicious if I dropped him. But who wants to even hang out with an orphan like him no one. I mean he is scared to go on airplanes. What kind of person is?” _

_ Peter had tears running down his cheek as his heart continued to break in a way he didn’t think was even possible. He ran out of the house sobbing, not believing what had happened. _

_ He sat outside and cried his heart out as he thought about what had transpired and asked himself how he did not see the signs that were there so clearly there. All the sudden he was drenched in ice cold water. _

_ Ned, Flash and the rest of the posse laughed at his misfortune and told him to leave; they didn’t want him there to taint the party. _

_ Peter ran and sat in an alley sobbing and getting really cold. He didn’t want to call Tony and interrupt him but he was so hurt that he wanted his dad to comfort him. He pulled out his phone and decided to dial before he regretted the decision. _

_ ~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ Tony and Stephen were enjoying a nice night as they hardly had time to enjoy it. They knew Peter was at the party but despite them loving it being just them two they couldn’t help but worry about the Spiderling.  _

_ Tony kissed Stephen softly and smiled as he snuggled into him. Even though he was happy he couldn’t help but feel like something bad was going to happen. He was worried about Peter. _

_ Stephen called it his “dad instinct” was prevalent at all times. Stephen had admitted it was something he absolutely lov _ ed _ about Tony. He loved the relationship that Peter and Tony had; it was obviously so important to both of them.  _

_ They watched the movie as Tony fell asleep in Stephen’s chest. Stephen was falling asleep as well just barely when F.R.I.D.A.Y announced Peter was calling and was in distress. _

_ Stephen jumped and woke Tony who was confused. Stephen ignored his boyfriend asking F.R.I.D.A.Y to answer. _

_ Stephen urgently answered, “Peter what’s wrong?” _

_ Tony’s eyes widened and right away spoke, “Bambi are you okay?” _

_ Peter was sobbing, “Daddy can you pick me up?” He was in such a bad state of mind he didn’t realize he had said daddy. _

_ Tony was standing up quickly, “Bambino where are you?” He spoke in a comforting, soft voice despite his heart going in overdrive. _

_ Peter is still crying, “I don’t know. I just started running and ended up in an alley. Please daddy help me.” _

_ While Tony is trying to get Peter to calm down and try to remember the location or an idea. Stephen asks F.R.I.D.A.Y who automatically gives him where he is. _

_ Tony sighs in relief, “Peter we have your location, and we will be there in a few moments.” He hangs up and steps into the portal that Stephen had opened. _

_ As soon as they were with Peter. Tony runs to him and wraps his arm around his child holding him to his chest as he sobs. _

_ Stephen walks over as well hugging him and opens another portal making them arrive at the tower. _

_ As soon as they are in the tower they realize that Peter is soaking wet. They had him go shower and freshen up because it was cold outside and they didn’t want him to get sick. _

_ Tony was worried out of his mind pacing in Peter’s room while Stephen was ready to teleport the people who hurt the child to a dark dimension.  _

_ After Peter had come out of the bathroom. Tony made a beeline for him and wrapped his arms around him. There was a time where he would not even like people touching him but that changed when Peter came into the picture. _

_ Peter didn’t talk as he continued to cry. Tony was really worried and Stephen suggested that he lie down and hold him. _

_ Tony agreed. He sat on the bed holding on to Peter then lay down as he fixed it around so that Peter was in his arms while resting comfortably with his head on his chest. Tony was playing with his hair.  _

_ Peter didn’t talk; he just lay in his arms and fell asleep as Tony continued to hold him and stroked his hair. _

_ Tony looked at Stephen really worried, “I hope you are not mad--” _

_ Stephen shook his head, “Tony I honestly see Peter as my own son even if we don’t have a close relationship like you two do. But I would drop everything to help him as well.” _

_ Tony smiles, “I love you and am thankful you know Peter is my top concern. I often wish he was my biological son. And before you ask I did a paternity test. I was very disappointed when it came back as negative.” _

_ Stephen smiles and shakes his head, “Somehow I am not surprised that you did that and I love you too. You need to talk to him and ask him what is wrong.” _

_ Tony sighs, “I’m scared he won’t tell me…” _

_ Stephen snorts, “Please, he called you daddy. Despite it all in his mind. In his time of need he needed his dad. He had never called you that from when he met you. But it is obvious in his mind he was in pain and suffering and the only one who could love and protect him was his dad.” _

_ Tony looks confused, “but why he is so perfect. I am the one who doesn’t deserve him.” _

_ Stephen rolls his eyes, “Stop thinking like that or I am going to throw you in another dark dimension.” _

_ Tony shudders at the thought. Hugging Peter tighter to him remembering the first time they met and he insulted Stephen and in retaliation he had done that. It took Bruce literally begging on his knees for Stephen to bring him back. _

_ To say Tony had been impressed would be an understatement. The only time he had even been impressed by someone was when he met Stephen and Peter. Even then he loved Peter more than anything to him Peter was his child. The one he made a pact with himself to love, protect, and nurture. _

_ Stephen smiled and told him he was going to bed but to stay with Peter since he might need him.  _

_ Tony just responded saying he was not leaving his kid and even if he wanted to he couldn’t because Peter made himself sticky against him. Tony fell asleep holding his child.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part hope you guys like it.

_ Peter woke up the next morning in Tony’s arms and he is surprised but remembers what happened. He realizes it is 5 am. He knows it is way too early so he tried to get comfortable again. He knew his dad would not let him out of his arms this early so he decided to try and fall back asleep again.  _

_ The next time he woke up it was close to 11 am and he was alone. He felt shocked at how he had bothered dad and Dr. Dad when he knew they were having a quiet night. _

_ At that moment someone knocked at the door.  _

_ Peter jumped and told the person to come in.  _

_ Stephen came in and smiled, “Good morning Peter how are you?” _

_ Peter was kind and automatically started apologizing, “Good morning and Dr Dad I am good. I am so sorry I ruined your date last night you didn’t have to come get me…” He was cut off before he could finish. _

_ Stephen promptly shushed him, “Peter please stop. We came because we love you. We would drop everything for you. No questions asked. And we don't have any regrets, honestly Peter. You will always be our top priority and it doesn't matter that we don’t share blood.” _

_ Peter looked upset but still nodded. He told Stephen he was going to change. _

_ Peter came out and sat down to eat some breakfast.  _

_ Tony ate as well he really wanted to ask Peter what was wrong but was unsure how to approach the topic.  _

_ Stephen just sat and looked at his boyfriend and their child and shook his head. _

_ Peter finished and said, “Thank you Dr. Dad, it was so good. I am going to the lab. I’ll see you there dad.” _

_ Peter disappeared into the elevator towards Tony’s personal lab. _

_ Stephen and Tony looked at each other extremely concerned.  _

_ Stephen sighed, “As much as I would love to ask Peter what happened. I think it would be best if you ask him. Despite it all he really needs his dad and I have to go help Wong with something.” He gave Tony a kiss and left through a portal. _

_ Talks sighs and walks down to his lab. Getting ready to talk to Peter. He sees Peter sadly looking at his new suit that he would be wearing soon. _

_ Tony sighed, “Baby what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.” He walked over to Peter and pulled him to a small couch and they sat down together holding him in his arms. _

_ Peter broke down, “You know how I told you that Ned was acting weird this week since he found out about the “Stark internship” he kept talking about how it would make him popular. When I said I couldn’t say anything he acted all pissed off. He told Flash even though I begged him not too…” _

_ Tony looked pissed, “Flash??? The brat that keeps bothering you. And you won’t let me deal with kiddo?” _

_ Peter sighs, “I don't want you to kill anyone. It’s illegal dad.” _

_ Tony sighs knowing he is way too overprotective over his child. “Continue bambi…” He already hated where he was going. _

_ Peter still had tears running down his cheek that his dad kept wiping away. “So I went to the party and everyone was drinking and doing things. I heard Ned saying that he was only pretending to be my friend. I was worthless. He even made fun that I was scared to go on a plane. When I ran outside they ended up dumping the freaking water on me and told me to leave” _

_ Tony was horrified and hugged his son to his chest as he cried. He was getting ready to get his Iron Man suit and find those little assholes. He had a feeling there was more but Peter was not going to say a thing. _

_ Peter looked at his dad and was still in denial. “Dad I don’t think he meant it. Because he was drinking dad. He probably didn’t realize it.” _

_ Tony sighed his child was too trusting, “Baby I don’t know. I think he meant it. Often when people are drunk they say the truth.” _

_ Peter stood up in denial, “No no no dad he didn’t mean it. He couldn’t have there is no way he meant it. He has been my best friend for many years.” _

_ Tony jumps grabbing his child. He doesn’t want him to just disappear when he is upset. He pulls him to his arms and says, “you’re right baby he was just drunk he didn’t mean it.” _

_ Peter continues crying in his arms and finally falls asleep even if he is standing he was held tightly by his father.  _

_ Tony slowly maneuvered him and picked him going to the living room. He lies both down on the couch. He knows how clingy Peter is when he is upset. _

_ Peter continues sleeping through the early afternoon, his breakdown taking a lot of him.  _

_ Tony was extremely worried not knowing what else he could do but just holding him.  _

_ At that moment Stephen appeared and looked at the scene his heart broke as he noticed Tony’s expression but he shook his that they would discuss this later. _

_ The rest of the day passed _

_ Peter begged to go on patrol even though Tony was not happy about it but he knew Peter wanted to clear his head. He remembered he had to speak to Stephen about the situation so he agreed with Peter but Peter had to promise not to push himself. _

_ After Peter left out the window as Spider-Man. _

_ Tony turned to Stephen who was sitting there confused and worried. He sighed, “Peter was at the party and his so called best friend started disrespecting him and talking shit. Then after he made fun of the fact he can’t go on planes after the way his parents died. He then threw a bucket of water on him when he was crying.” _

_ Stephen looked murderous. “My spider-angel was hurt?!?! By a so-called best friend?!?! What else did they say?!?!” _

_ Tony looked terrified before continuing, “he said that the reason that his so-called bff didn’t have friends was Peter’s fault because he was a pariah of the school no one liked him or anything. Apparently because he wasn’t ready for him to meet me just yet. He said he was a liar and so on.” _

_ Stephen looked ready to summon a portal to a very dark dimension “Why haven’t you taken care of them. You usually do that right away.” _

_ Tony sighed, “I wanted to but Peter is in denial he thinks that Ned didn’t mean it because he was drunk.” _

_ Stephen sighed sadly as the anger slowly dissipated; he knew Peter had a heart of gold. “Okay we will see what happens but I don’t like this Ned person.” _

_ Tony nodded as they turned on the tv waiting for Peter to come back; they kept an eye on his vitals just in case they had to intervene. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ Peter swung around unsure how to feel. He was terrified his dad was right because he didn’t want to accept his own best friend would honestly think that of him. He helped an older lady get home safely and she thanked him purposely. He also helped stop a few robberies. _

_ He understood his dad’s concern after all everyone always said he was his dad’s reason to live. The man was amazing if not a little too overprotective. He also knew he did it to protect him so he would not complain about that.  _

_ After being out about 4 hours he decided to head back before his dad got worried and had Dr. Dad teleport him over to check on him. He did not want another repeat of where he stepped out and went straight to the ground. Luckily Dr. Dad saw and opened a portal so he landed on bed. It was still one of the funniest most terrifying things he ever saw. _

_ When he arrived back his dads were waiting for him with food on the tabl _ e _ to eat something so he decided to take a quick shower and eat with them.  _

_ He saw the way his dads were affected, especially Tony who held him as they watched a movie and when he was practically asleep. Picked him up and carried him to bed hesitating just leaving or staying.  _

_ Peter wanted him to stay but didn’t do anything. He however heard Tony instruct F.R.I.D.A.Y to alert of anything and to override any commands that Peter might give in protest.  _

_ Peter stayed and fell into a restless sleep. Later in his sleep he had pure nightmares of what had happened.  _

_ Peter’s dream: _

**_Ned was laughing at him and telling him that if it was not for him then he would be popular. Peter was worthless and it was pathetic he was scared to go on a plane. He also told him that he made up the rumor that would be causing others to laugh._ **

_ He woke up crying wrapped in his father’s arms who was holding him tightly and playing with his hair. He calmed down but wouldn’t talk and fell asleep again.  _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ Although uneasy Tony and Stephen managed to fall asleep but awoke to F.R.I.D.A.Y announcing that Peter was in emotional distress. Surprisingly Stephen did not wake. _

_ Tony shot up and ran into Peter's room. Seeing his baby in distress broke his heart he got into the bed and pulled his child into his arms and hugged him to his chest. He kept him there for the rest of night. _

_ The weekend passed the same sadly which was killing Tony. He hated seeing his little boy heartbroken so much it was the worst pain in the world. He was terrified to know what Monday would bring.  _

_ On Monday morning _

_ It greeted the three the same way as any other morning. The only difference is that Tony gave his son a watch he had been planning to give him for his birthday. He didn’t mention the fact that it would detect his heartbeat or if he was in severe distress whether it be emotional, mental, or physical.  _

_ Tony knew he might be going overboard but when it came to his son there was nothing more that was more important. He didn’t realize how thankful he was going to be for making that decision and giving his son the watch that day. _

_ Peter was quiet but tried to be optimistic and went to school but he was still a little down so Happy gave him a ride but even the former boxer was extremely worried about him. _

_ When Peter arrived at the school he felt extremely uncomfortable due to the way everyone stared at him and were whispering things. He kept quiet and stopped in shock as he saw Ned with Flash talking about something and laughing as if they had always been best friends.  _

_ He stayed quiet and realized they turned and glared at him so he quickly walked away in fear hoping they would leave him alone. Luckily the bell rang for class to start so he went to it and they couldn’t mess with him. _

_ The downside was that someone had seen Happy Hogan and recognized him so that spread like wildfire through the school and of course reached the ears of Flash and Ned. _

_ They decided to confront Peter during lunch to get to the bottom of that and put him in his place.  _

_ When lunch had started a lot of people had a feeling that something was going to happen so there was a buzz going on.  _

_ Mr. Harrington tried to do everything possible to keep Peter safe but there was only so much he could do. Being threatened that he would have his job taken away was something that terrified him especially when his mother was in the hospital. Also adding that he could have his career completely destroyed he sighed. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was quietly walking to the lunchroom to have lunch when he saw the bullies running towards him. He quickly ran into a huge empty room to hide.

Peter tried to run as he saw that his bullies were catching up to him. He tried to hide trying to remember when it had become this bad. How had everything changed so horribly in less than a week as he hid in an empty classroom.

However, his luck was not the good one when they found him and grabbed him pushing him against the floor knocking the hair out of his lungs

Flash was furious. “What the fuck Penis? What was that about having Tony Stark’s personal bodyguard drop you off?!?!”

Ned snorts and replies mockingly, “Please he probably asked his aunt’s loser boyfriend to pretend to be Happy Hogan. To try and make himself look cooler.”

People around started laughing and took out their own phones.

Flash smirked feeling himself invincible with everyone laughing so he decided to continue.

Flash decided at that moment, “Why don’t we teach him a lesson everyone. Leeds would you like to do the honors.”

Ned smirked and happily responded, “Oh yes thank you.”

Peter looked terrified and hurt when he realized what was going to happen.

Ned swung out his fist and punched him straight in the face.

Flash started laughing and they soon began to beat Peter not paying attention to his watch that began flashing a red light.

Meanwhile

Tony was in a meeting with Pepper in her office where they were discussing the plans to release a new phone hopefully within the next two years. 

All of a sudden an alarm blared, scaring both of them. 

Tony recovered first, and demanded, “F.R.I.D.A.Y what is going on?”

Pepper looked terrified as well and worried. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y responded urgently, “Boss you need to get to Midtown IMMEDIATELY. Baby boss is in severe distress and also injured severely if you do not get there as soon as possible! I am terrified of what could happen.”

As soon as F.R.I.D.A.Y started talking, Tony got his suit on and told F.R.I.D.A.Y to engage all power to his thrusters. Immediately. He also told Pepper to get a hold of Stephen.

However, F.R.I.D.A.Y had already let him know. Pepper automatically responded that she wanted to be there; she immediately called Happy and May to go to the office. The three stood there impatiently. 

Stephen showed up as soon as Wong had flagged him down with the urgent message and looked at all of them and opened a portal to Midtown taking all four of them together.

With Peter

He tried to curl up groaning as he felt more and more kicks he tried to protect his head and neck from the blows. He was terrified. Were they trying to kill him? He was in so much pain when all the sudden it stopped due to a loud sound and screams he took a chance and looked up carefully.

Tony’s POV

Tony flew as fast as possible. He was terrified he couldn’t help but think of the worst possibilities. The only comfort was that he gave Peter the watch so he was able to be there as soon as possible.

He arrived at the school and many gasped as they saw him but he ignored them as he ran following the tracker that the watch that Peter had on.

When he walked into the room he looked in shock no one had noticed and since no one had noticed they continued filming and laughing as Flash, Ned and several others continued to beat his baby.

He was furious; he fired up the gauntlet and fired towards a wall. Making a large hole in the wall scaring everyone as he stared hatefully at the people hurting his son.

Flash and Ned freeze in shock and freeze when they realize it is Iron Man and he shows up but before anyone can move a portal opens.

Ned’s life flashes before his eyes when he sees May Parker step out. She sees him and puts two and two together glaring at him and if looks could kill he would be dead on the floor. However her attention turns to Peter right after letting out a scream. 

Stephen runs towards Peter to check on him immediately people move and try to get closer since it's Doctor Strange.

Tony speaks up in a ice cold tone, “Step the fuck away from my son.”

May snaps and tries to attack Flash and Ned however, Pepper Potts grabs her and holds her back not wanting her to do something that she will regret. Although she is so close to letting her go and joining her. 

The room has fallen to silence in that moment the principal enters pissed off not paying attention. “Seriously Peter what are you doing now?!?!?! Are you lying about being an intern with Tony Stark. You even got Mr Harrington believing you and advocating for you. I knew I should have fired him the moment he tried to defend you.”

However he stops when he realizes Pepper Potts holding May Parker back is right there then he sees Tony Stark furious glaring at him. 

At that moment even Stephen looks up shocking the principal, “What did you just say?!?!” He snarls, scaring the crap out of everyone including Tony. The only ones who are not scared are May and Pepper who are furious.

The principal stutters unknowing what to say. Deciding to keep his mouth shut because they are scary people.

Tony rushed over to Peter grabbing his son and holding him carefully while Stephen was trying to stabilize him. Before Stephen carefully picked him up, opened the portal and stepped in but not before saying, “Give them hell Tones, Pep and May. Call me when you guys are done. I would love to send them to a dark dimension but I need to stabilize this angel. I will open the portal for you guys.”

He disappears and closes the portal. 

Tony turns, but before he can open his mouth May starts yelling.

“How dare you Ned?!?!?! How dare you hurt my nephew what the fuck is wrong with you. I'm going to have you arrested for what you did. You are not getting away with this.”

Ned gulps but feels confident that nothing will happen to him because he is Flash’s friend and his dad is a senator. He responds, “Oh shut up May no one gives a fuck about Pen--”

Tony jumps and gets in his face making Ned back up. Tony says hatefully, “You never ever disrespect May again how dare you?!?! You also keep your mouth shut when speaking about my son.”

Pepper also responds, “Mr. Leeds and Mr. Thompson I don’t think you realize something Peter is extremely important to us. He is the adopted son of Tony Stark not just that. May Parker is actually my sister so even if he doesn’t have my blood. Peter is my nephew and I will do ANYTHING to protect my family.”

Flash tried to act all stuff even if he was terrified, “You can’t do anything. My father won’t allow it.”

Tony laughed humorlessly, “Who? The senator? Senator John Thompson. You do realize it was filmed how you attacked him and it is probably all over the media now. This will affect him publicly. Tell me how this won’t affect your daddy? It isn’t like this high school can cover everything up with money.”

Flash gulped and realized he was right it was public and his father had always been strict on how he represented himself publicly because one little mistake could destroy his career. He couldn’t come up with a single defense.

Ned swallowed when he realized that no one would be able to defend him and his parents were going to see everything and that there was no one that would protect him.

Ned tried to defend but dug himself in a bigger hole, “Well Peter never told me he was your son. When he said intern he should have proved it. Then this wouldn’t have happened.”

Pepper answers coldly, “That is exactly why he did not say anything. We are glad he didn’t because it proves what a fake person you are. You care more about popularity and yourself and not Peter.”

Ned tried to come up with something but he couldn’t because unfortunately she was right.

Pepper continued, “We will be pressing charges against both of you and there will be nothing that will stop us. We will also be seeking the harshest sentences possible.” As she said this. She texted Stephen to open a portal for them.

Tony continued, “I hope you are happy about how you have destroyed your lives and I am not just saying your social life but also your education but most of all your future. Because this will follow both of you for the rest of your lives.”

The portal opened Tony walked in hurryingly while May and Pepper walked in right after.

Before the portal closed, May answered she had been too furious and couldn’t really talk but she told a hard cold truth. “You will regret this day for the rest of your lives. Ned, I wonder what your mother will say about this.”

The portal closed leaving everyone standing in shock. 

Ned and Flash were looking terrified when both their phones began to ring simultaneously and they were filled with complete dread. 

Everyone quickly left the room not wanting to comfort them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The three stepped into the Medbay with Stephen who was happy to announce that Peter was going to be fine with his super healing but he was sleeping.

They all ran into the room and sat down with him holding his hand staying by his side.

When Peter woke up there were celebrations and hugging. All relieved their spiderbaby was okay.

They explained to Peter that charges were going to be pressed and there would definitely be a trial. They knew he hated attention but that was not going to change because they needed to show the world that they couldn’t let this slide.

Later at night everyone went to bed even if they fought over who stayed with Peter. At the end it was decided that Tony and Stephen would stay with him.

Stephen because he was a doctor and Tony because he was leaving his child. For any reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flash stayed quiet as his father screamed at him saying that he had to renounce his job. There had been hundreds of calls demanding his step down of the senator position.

Flash was looking down not knowing how to defend himself. He knew it was over for him. He had been evading his father’s calls since he had been out of the state. But the moment he returned he knew he was in a lot of trouble there was no escaping.

The fact there was also a letter from Stark’s legal team with the lawsuit full blown there was no escaping that he was done for and he would not be escaping that. He also had to leave Midtown because of everything.

The one thing that hurt the most was that his famous Flash mob where he did videos was hit extremely hard there was no saving it. The hate he got was horrible and he couldn’t continue it since people were disgusted with him as a person. All in all he had to go into hiding pretty much the whole family did and that didn’t stop people from coming around and demanding they leave. They had to pack up and leave New York to try and escape the craziness but even there a lot of people didn’t care nor would forgive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ned was in a similar boat. His parents were furious and screamed at him for hours. They took away his cell phone, laptop, and anything that would be fun to have around. He was forced to also leave Midtown despite loving it there.

No matter what he did he couldn’t like Flash escaping the backlash. He had to delete his accounts on social media due to the negative comments. Unlike Flash he was slowly beginning to feel a bit of remorse. 

However, it wasn’t for how he acted but the way everything transpired and he was caught. Flash had been no help to him with everything that was happening. 

The one thing that he had to admit that hurt the worst was when his mother cried asking what she had done wrong as a parent for him to act this way and be this kind of person. The disappointment from his parents hurt the most. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Predictably they won the lawsuit and Peter was able to finish his studies without that many issues.

A year later Stephen asked Tony to marry him and they had a beautiful wedding that had been planned by Peter. The only people in attendance were Bruce, Happy, May, Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey. They decided to have both Rhodey and Peter as their best men as they were both extremely important. 

At age 19 Peter announced to the world that he was of course the Stark heir but also Spider-Man as he had been Spidey for 5 years. He also had been studying at MIT just like his dad.

Flash and Ned were in shock when they both realized the person they had hurt had been their favorite hero. 

Not long after the announcement Peter met Michelle Jones and they fell in love and got engaged when they were both 24 and marrying a year later. It took forever for Peter to actually impress her because she had an extremely cool demeanor and didn’t care about who Peter was or his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload it Friday but I got a moment to upload while I take a quick from all the assignments I have. I am hoping to finish all my assignments by tomorrow so that I can continue to work on the ones I am already started writing. Thanks for all the kudos and the love on tumblr. My tumblr is: tonyspiderchild you can also catch me there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing m/m so I hope you guys liked it.   
> I am sorry if you guys love Ned but I wanted to do something that does sadly happens when your friends just up and abandon you (been in that position more times than I can count where people I considered my closest friends just up and abandoned me).   
> I also always do Mr Harrington as a jerk so I did him as a nice person this time. 
> 
> If you want a request make sure to read the notes I have so you guys know what I am comfortable with writing. I am also working on the requests I have.


End file.
